1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to a system and method for using a global translator to synchronize workspace elements such as files across a computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data consistency is a significant concern for computer users. For example, when maintaining multiple independently-modifiable copies of a document, a user risks using an outdated version. By the time the user notices an inconsistency, interparty miscommunication or data loss may have already resulted. The user must then spend more time attempting to reconcile the inconsistent versions and addressing any miscommunications.
The problem of data inconsistency is exacerbated when multiple copies of a document are maintained at different network locations. For example, due to network security systems such as conventional firewall technology, a user may have access only to a particular one of these network locations. Without access to the other sites, the user cannot confirm that the version on the accessible site is the most recent draft.
Data consistency problems may also arise when using application programs from different vendors. For example, the Netscape Navigator™ web browser and the Internet Explorer™ web browser each store bookmarks for quick reference to interesting web sites. However, since each web browser uses different formats and stores bookmarks in different files, the bookmarks are not interchangeable. In addition, one web browser may store a needed bookmark, and the other may not. A user who, for example, runs the Internet Explorer™ web browser at home and runs the Netscape Navigator™ web browser at work risks having inconsistent bookmarks at each location.
Therefore, a system and method are needed for providing users with data consistency, and more particularly for synchronizing multiple copies of a workspace element such as a document across a computer network.